Floors
by Yukimarru
Summary: What kind of a world will they make you live in with fifty floors, one life? Brothers Hiro and Tadashi kidnapped and forced to play a violent game to get to the last floor of a man made tower, each floor holding a secret and ways that they could soon reunite on one of the 50 floors.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiro Hamada." A voice boomed.

His body jerked a bit to the sudden voice that boomed and moved across the dark cold room. It was wet and no light was able to come to view. It smelt of mettalic and cement, burning through his nose as his body came back to life from a deeper sleep he knew off. Grunting, Hiro slowly rolled on his stomach before sliding his arms across the floor, and slowly propping himself up just to be able to have his head easily look to his left, then slowly turning his stiff neck to the right.

His eyes became lighter and his pupils shot in sudden terror of not recognizing his surroundings. Trying to quickly scrambling to his feet, but nausea hitting him imeadiately soon after, forcing him to have to crouch down holding his stomach in pain, groaning out his words, rasing his voice as much as he could.

"Whe...Where am I!?"

The room soon became completely silent again, only to hear Hiro's heavy breathing as he tried to stand on his feet. However, when he tried to the voice spoke again making Hiro's skin crawl and shake even more than it did,

"Hiro Hamada...do you know where you are?"

The question moved around him, where was he? Everything went still, even his own breath as he looked around his surroundings, still not being able to see a thing, even the walls were somwhere unknown. The man took this silence as a negitive answer, then a one illumination erupted the air, creating a sight for hiro that made the air turn thick as tension with the silence grew.

Now he was sure he had no idea where he was. The walls were closer then he thought, maybe 4-5 feet away in each direction, and north from him was a steel door that matched with the colors of the walls, wet and grey.

"Where am i..Who are-"

A loud Chuckle interrupted the boys question, making a cold shiver move down his spine. His eyes shot in each direction, trying to find where the man was. Now he couldnt be in the room, too small...so there has to be a camera and a microphone for the source. Slowly turning on his heel, being slow enough to keep balance with the dizziness that shook his head and vision.

Even with this he was able to spot a small microphone, and a camera just above the small area on the door, being able to see the whole unknown room he was in.

"So many questions...im suprised you havnt asked about your brother yet..."

Then somthing smashed into him like aton of bricks. The last thing he can remember before he woke up in this place was being with his older brother Tadashi. It was just another normal night, both going to the new store that was filled with tools and parts from all sizes and shapes, but...thats all he could remember from before. There was no existing memory of being in the store, or walking home...

_Tadashi!_

"Wheres my brother?! I..I swear if you hurt him i will rip you to shreds!"

Another laughter bounced across the room from the microphone, loud enough to make the mic ring a squeak popping his ears a bit. He stood there confused, staring directly in the cameras lens waiting for the man to stop his laughter that was filled with _too_ much joy. Does he think this is funny?! What kind of game is this? Who was this man, and how did he know him?

"Hiro you are a strong boy for being 15...but do you honestly think your strong enough to be more dominant than me? Tell me...why is ones gaurd down at all the wrong times-"

"WHERES MY BROTHER!?"

Silence. There was not even a little noice to indicate he was breathing near his microphone, like he was able to stop time when he yelled. He was about to run to the door and try and knock it down, he couldn't keep himself calm at the thought of loosing his big brother, he already almost lost him in the fire, he couldnt handle another time, he would give his own life to this point to keep him alive. Just before he was about to shout and yell out once again, a muffled sigh came from the mic, informing him he was still there, and just after he spoke,

"Your _brother_ will be fine...well as long as you two can stay alive that is..."

Hiro sqeezed his fists, ignoring the beads of sweat that came down his face, slowly leaning foward in inpatience,

"What do you mean, by _if you two can stay alive...?"_

The man's voice that was once deep and full of playful dominance became a hard strident tone as he spoke, almost with no emotion and loud,

"You Hiro Hamada...and your older brother are in a building, and the only door is at the bottom, no windows...but no need to fear...there are plenty of lights so you can see...Now there are 50 floors, each filled with problems and turns you need to figure out yourself, your brother is on the other side of the floors, so no contact unless im pretty sure your smart little head can figure out a way..The door infront of you will open in 3 minutes after i finish, there is a pocket knife and that is it...hm have fun-"

"What kind of sick game are you playing?! You locked me and my brother up somwhere just to go to the last floor!?"

"Oh...it seems you dont understand how hard each floor may be...ill just leave that to you, lets see how long you can survive...Hiro Hamada..."

Then nothing. The click of the camera and mic told him they were off, but there were going to be others out on the floors he talked about. The light buzzed above him as he waited for each second to go by, his brown eyes locked on the door, waiting it to click open, to buzz, anything that would tell him it was unlocked.

Excactly three minutes after the click of the mic and camera going off, the door creaking open. And even with the little opening it had when it pushed itself open, he could tell that the outside was going to be a dark abyss of the hell's.

.

.

.

_Like it so far? Then please follow and favourite this story, for i will update when i see some people wanting the next chapter!_

_I know im working on another bh6 story that is unfinished, but ze plot bunnies came at 3am and i must write, so i will be focusing on two storys_

_Ugh im not even sure if this story is good or not, the idea came to me when i was listening to Fall Out Boy and now im typidy type typing _-__

_I try and put at least a thousand words in a chapter, so if you see it drag on or any mistakes please forgive me._

_There will most likely be some of the following in this story-_

_Violence, Torture, Rape, Drug use and Achohal, Gore, Language, Drama, Cliff Hangers, The author talking at the end of the chapter, and Overly protevtive Tadashi and Hiro (i love dat bruh) _

_Hopefully see you in the next chapter _


	2. Chapter 2

_i'm going to start this chapter from Hiro, and then you will get to see Tadashi the other half of this chapter, so it will most likely be a longer chapter, not sure yet until i write it_

_i wanted to say thank you so much for the few follows, favorites, and the reviews! It really motivates me to write the chapters knowing at least somebody likes my stories!_

_.warnings- language, mention of blood and physical or mental light torture._

_._

_._

_Hiro_**-**

He only stood for a few seconds, examining the opening of the door before he decided to cautiously walk his bare feet towards his escape of the tiny room. With each footstep, a _pit..pat_ would echo through the air, each step sending a cold, hard feeling up the soles of his feet to his ankles.

Once he was standing just in front of the crack of the door, he rose his left hand gripping tightly onto the cold metal door, and pulling it open allowing the light in the room to eat into the hallway that lie ahead of him. He wasn't exactly sure what he would think he may find in the hallway; the only information he was given was he would find a minor pocket knife as his weapon. With his brother somewhere on the other side of each floor, it must be a large building and some where far from the public, or anyone's eyes to be specific.

Once he pushed the door open as much as it would stay without creaking back, he slowly put each foot ahead of him allowing him to steadily go deeper and deeper into the hall. His eyes squinted trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness that he was gulped up in the farther he got into the hall, but to no avail he had to glide his way to the right until he was able to keep his hand on the wall, helping him guide his way to wherever it lead.

It felt as if he could walk on forever down this hall, and with no light he wouldn't be able to acomplish anything accept wear himself out. By the time he was walking for several minutes, his aching ankles that shot up a pain every time he put pressure on gave out, making him collapse down onto the floor creating a loud slap move across the air into darkness and to only be heard from his ears. He didn't know what that man gave him but it was obviously something strong enough to keep him from having any strength, he was lucky to even get that far.

Whimpering he slowly pushed himself up to his knee's, sitting there for a few moments allowing his legs to relax and stop throbbing in pain. Waiting, the time never came, his body was burning to the point his bangs stuck to his forehead in sweat, he was panting out burning air that dried his throat making it sound as if he was choking to this point.

He was sure he was going to fall unconscious, the dark hallway was going to swallow him whole, the air became tighter and thicker as if the hallway was squeezing him; he couldn't take it any longer. He allowed his body to fall onto the cold ground as be lie on his side, wish his back against the wall he tried to let lead him not long before.

His breath hitched when a low voice echoed down the halls moving around His ears,

"Giving up already..hm?"

like lightning, he scrambled back on his knee's, pushing himself high enough on his legs before having to grasp onto the wall coughing up and gasping for air. Spit cascaded down his chin before he pulled his sleeve up, rubbing it away as he slowly straightened his back up, enough not look like a fool while speaking,

"N-no! Show your face you...you bitch!"

"Oh..well for now i can do better than show myself, because that would ruin the fun"

"What do you me-" His voice was cut down when a loud bang rang down the black space. Before he could even speak again, a bright light blew up in the darkness not too far down the hall revealing a door like the one from the room he was in, only..covered in what looked to be blood?

A pop and a click came into the air just like when he was in the tiny room. He already knew it was the man turning off the mic that was somewhere in the hall. He knew he couldn't waist time looking for it, so instead he dragged himself down the hallway with now both hands on the wall, trying to keep from going to the ground again.

His vision started to dance and sway with the closer he came to the door. The door and with the part of the hallway he could see with the light started to blur, but he did not stop until he was swaying with the door he now stood in front of.

_I...need to find Tadashi.._

With all the effort he had, his arm rose high enough to grip to the handle. His once burning hand struck with a cold burn as he held onto the handle, trying to twist it open.

_maybe its locked..._

Dropping his head to look below him, he tried to concentrate around the door handle as much as he could. It was hard to with his eyes feeling like they would drop out of his head at any second, but he was able to make out a blue blocky object stabbed into the crack of the door.

"whaaa...?" With his right hand still on the handle, he allowed his left hand to move around until he was able to fully grip onto it, and pull it out. Then he noticed it was a pocket knife, the handle and its other tiny tools were still on it, but the knife was pushed out and shoved into the crack. This was it, this was his only weapon to get to his brother and off each floor.

He was about to put it in his pocket but in the corner of his eye, he saw a color on his sleeve that did not match its fabric, it was a deep, wet red. Bringing his sleeve closer to his eyes, he studied it before he was actually able to put the pieces together. When he coughed, it was not spit.

He coughed up blood, and a lot of it.

He could only stare down at his sleeve, before slowly swaying to the door, and sliding down until he was sitting on the cold ground. Tears slowly pricked into his eyes and started falling down his cheeks one by one. He knew there was no way he could make it in this condition. He was burning like fire and he could barely stand, he was thirsty, hungry and wanted Tadashi to be safe, and with him.

_If you want your brother sitting here wont get you to him..._

The little voice inside his head repeated those words;they were powerful enough to make him use all of his energy, and even if it was the most painful thing he was able to thrust himself off the ground, pick up his life weapon, and push open the door with all his might. Skidding his feet across the new room, his last strain of light was blown out when the door behind him closed blowing a cold whip of air to his spine. Yelping, he collapsed onto the ground coughing up what he knew was not spit, but blood as he gripped onto his stomach, trying to stop the pain that now blew into him, like something was sucking his stomach in.

He couldn't take it any more, he pushed himself way more than he could have. Blowing out one more hot breath, his whole body went limb, dropping onto the ground before he fell into a deep sleep full of nothing but red and black.

.

.

.

**-Tadashi-**

His heavy eyelids slowly peeled open to the dim light that shined across his face. The first thing he noticed was him being in a small, lightly lit room, with a cold solid door on the other side of the light.

_Where was he..?_

Groaning, he slowly rose to his feet before stretching his stiff legs and arms, rubbing his face trying to get rid of the tired feeling his eyes gave out, he started to speak under his hands he spoke in a rough dry voice from waking up,

"ugh...Hiro where did you get us to end up now...?"

When no response was given, he quickly dropped his hands from his eyes, quickly looking around trying to find evidence or a sign of his brother. But it was only him in the tiny room.

"Hiro?! Hey?! HIRO?!"

As fast as his legs could take him, he shot to the door that could lead him out, shaking and turning the knob but when it didn't turn he started banging and trying to look through the crack to see if it was locked, but there was nothing.

"So desperate to find his brother even after he just woke up in an unknown place..."

His whole body froze after hearing the deep manipulative voice. He wasn't sure what to do, after waking up alone with his brother somewhere he knew he had to listen to whoever this man was, he could have his brother, but just the thought of him having Hiro made fire rise up him, making him see _red._

_"_Wheres is he" Quickly turning on his heel away from the door, he looked straight into a camera and tiny screen that was right behind him for when he woke up, and stood. How did he not notice this until the man spoke from this?

When he didn't answer, even when Tadashi looked straight into the tiny camera. He was already impatient enough, so when he didn't care to respond his breathing accelerated with anger as he growled before yelling to the camera,

"I said where's my baby brother!"

...

"hmm so worried for the other sibling...just like your little brother when he awoke. For...you see your in a building, fifty floors to be exact...and you and your brother, who is currently in a very bad condition-"

Tadashi was paying very close attention to the mans words, he sounded like it was fun, but when he heard of his brother in bad condition, he did not hesitate to inturrupt this man, his heart was pounding to the point he was sure it would break his bones, it was getting to a struggle to even speak,

"Let me see my brother"

A quiet sigh came from the man on the mic, before a buzzing sound rose and on the tiny screen, a room came to view, but it was green mostly likely a type of night vision to be able to see in the dark. The man honestly wouldn't let the older brother see his Hiro, it would give him relief, a sign he was okay, so he made sure Hiro was in a condition even shown on camera far away would show he was indeed in a very bad condition. He wanted to see the Hamada brothers break, and thats what he got.

Tadashi's eyes went wide as they blown with terror, there on the screen was a recording of his brother bursting into a room, coughing and choking before smacking onto the ground, going completely still in a deep sleep, hopefully.

"nonono No NO!" His voice cracked each time he tried to rise it, but he didn't stop until the screen went blank. His fists flew up pounding onto the screen that once shown his little Hiro. He wasn't sure what to do, his body was filled with anger and fear to the point even after the screen was cracked, he kept punching it until his fists cut and scratched into the cracks.

"Hiro...!"

When blood started to drip down his burning fists, he slowly dropped them to his sides and stood in front of the camera as he looked down to his feet, waiting for the man to finish, the faster this man stopped talking, the faster he could get to his brother, the more he tried to stay calm, he could get out of the room quicker.

"Ehem...as i was saying...with you and your brother in this building, he is on the left side, while you are one the right...both need to travel each floor...one by one until you can get to the last floor, the only door or window is on that floor. You will be given a pocket knife when u leave this room, as your only weapon. Now im certaint you will try and contact or get to your brother...but your just going to have to use that big head of yours...hm i think that is all...have fun surviving...Tadashi Hamada..."

The man's voice was way to quick and playful when he explained this, was it some game? what kind of a sick man wanted to do this to him and his brother? Even after the door was clicked open, he couldn't seem to get the mans words out of his head...

_Have fun surviving...Tadashi Hamada..._

_._

_._

_._

_So this chapter was kinda rushed, i wanted to put this up today because i wont be able to update for a while, Testing is coming soon and with it being this new way i have to do 7 giant tests, by now typing stories and music is the only thing keeping me from going insane ;-; i'm like 5% human and 95% stress ugh_

_I promise i will update before the end of this month, most likely on a weekend._

_posting reviews and following or favoriting really does help motivate me to write knowing somebody is wanting to read the next chapter or likes my story, thank you so much!_

_please forgive any mistakes you may see im so sorry! _

_see you in the next chapter hopefully~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Starting with Tadashi today~_

_Even if its only been a few days, i missed writing xD so here i am typing instead of studying -3- studying can suck my a..-anyways here is the next chappet~_

_Tadashi-_

His body dripped in sweat as he slowly brought his body down the rope, putting one hand under the other as slowly as he could. Its been almost 5 minutes, and his arms were aching in a stiff pain that his arms gave as if they were going to fall off but that would be impossible to just pop off like a dolls, unless something were to remove them.

He would have been moving down faster, but the rope he had to reach the floor below him was in a dark rectangular tube, with spikes around each side. This would mean he had to go down slow enough to barely move because one accidental or wrong turn would end a part of him in a large, metal spike, or knife like object.

"How-...long does this thing.._need _to be..?"

Grunting in frustration, after a few seconds he started to pull himself down just a tad bit faster as his heart pounded in impatience. He didn't move down the rope faster just to get to the next room, but to have a chance to get closer to Hiro. He wasn't sure where Hiro was in the tower, which floor or even if he woke up yet, since the man in the mic has not made any form of contact since he shown him his injured, or sick brother.

When his feet pushed down onto a solid ground, he quickly looked down to realize he had finally, after stuck in his thoughts, had reached the tiny door at the bottom to reach the next room.

_He was sure he would be climbing down till he passed out..._

Sighing in relief, without hesitation he pushed open the door to mean a candle lit room. It was a of course, quiet room with nothing but hidden or strange objects. But this one was different then the floors he encountered so far. The wall's were a dark navy blue, with the floors a dark red wood color; the other rooms were grey and filled with things black, red or white.

Standing in the doorway, he moved his eyes across the room, eyeing anything from a drawer to the door before slowly stepping in one foot at a time. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure yet. The man in the mic could talk to him, this could just be a theme to the next 'game' or hopefully he was just feeling a little creative...but the silly hope he had dyed after a warm liquid dripped upon his forehead trailing down the sides of his nose.

Snapping his head up to look at the ceiling, a large stain of dark crimson spread across the dark ceiling as droplets came down and hit the floor with a _tip...tap..._or plopping on his forehead, cascading down the side of his nose like tears. He was confused at how this could happen when he was just in the room above him, unless something happened when he left, or while he was going down the rope surrounded by more sharp spikes imaginable.

When the drops hit his face enough to irritate him, he quickly brought his arm up to wipe them away, but when his arm slid across his face, he felt nothing spread onto his arm or any part of his skin. Pulling his arm down, he scanned his hole arm and hand, but to see nothing but fabric, skin and bruises.

_He's playing tricks with your head, escape! _

Shaking his head from not only the 'blood', but to silence his inner voice to be able to concentrate in getting out. Moving his hair from sticking to his face in sweat, he tried to locate the door he once saw, but it was nowhere to be found. It was like it was scraped off the wall and left with nothing but the wall it once hold onto. Scanning his surroundings once more to try and find something, anything that could help him in this small but difficult room.

He stood there, ruffling his hair every little while, or turning his head too look at everything another way, and even he thought it was a dark and hard trick, with blood seeping through now the walls, and more across the ceiling, it was getting harder to concentrate.

But that's when he saw it. Just above the long, skinny book shelf, he noticed when the blood seeped behind it the liquid did not go over the top and trail down the front, but it kept going behind the bookcase more than it could have; something could be behind it thick enough to not allow the bookcase to fully lean against the flat wall.

Like a runner, he shot across the space to stand beside the bookcase, not even looking behind it to see before using the strength he had to grab a hold of the side, before pulling it forward having the books fly and jump as the shelf smashed down onto the ground. His breathing quickened at the sight of a space not leading down, but across.

_could this be a way to Hiro? _

_No too easy, its a trap, escape!_

Obviously he wasn't going to listen to the voice inside his head, he was already seeing enough things, the next thing he needs is the voice in his head pulling him back to a chance to his brother. Shuffling and walking across several books, he made his way to the opening.

_Hiro...im coming..._

With one hand on the wall beside the opening, he held himself still as he looked into the opening while slowly pushing his body in, until a voice blew into the room like wind,

"T-...Tada..shi-" A voice panted. Tadashi stopped directly in his tracks, even if he had one foot in the opening with his body seconds from being pushed in, He knew that voice.

_Hiro..!_

Practically pushing his body from the hole, he spun around so fast he almost slipped on the books when he came face to face with his brother. But something was...off. He was covered in blood as his eyes gave out a darker, dead looking brown instead of his bright, strong ones.

"H-hiro..."

_That's not Hiro, the man knows your close to another way to real, he's pulling you back by messing with your head..!_

"Tadashi why are you not looking for me?"

His stomach dropped at the way his voice cracked, filled with sadness and loss of hope. it was so close to Hiro's but it was different, _he_ was _darker _in so many ways he could write book of them all, this was not Hiro. But he couldn't get the fact to fully reach him.

"Hiro I- i am trying and im not giv-"

"Your planning on leaving me here to die arn't you? So you can _escape _the floors quicker..."

"No..."

"Liar..."

"No."

"You hate your brother, you want me to die"

"No!"

After what he said to him, he knew he wasn't Hiro but something trying to trick him and fill his heads with things, without even a second to blink, Tadashi grabbed a book, and aimed it right to Hiro's chest, "Im sorry _Hiro_" Before shooting it right to his chest like a bullet, but the book never did hit him.

It went right through him.

_Its all in your head, HE's doing this to you...__escape!_

_Escape!_

_Escape! _

_Escape!_

_Esca-_

"Shut up, Shut up i know!" He shouted out loud to his head. He knew what this man was trying to do, but he was so desperate to save his baby brother, he almost believed the one the man made him see was real. He thought everything was lost until his own inner voice did not betray him and help keep his sanity instead of falling into a deep inky abyss of not knowing whats fake or whats real. He knew the only reason why he was still sane was because deep down, he knew he wasn't going to be able to save his brother if he was lost and his inner voice had helped him, even if it was slightly annoying.

Once again he turned on his heel, ignoring the pleads the Hiro yelled while only standing in the area he was seen in and slid into the opening as fast as he could. He didn't know if this hole was made on purpose or accident, but he knew it lead to the other side, or at least on step closer to Hiro.

_Obviously the man who made this isn't as smart as we thought.._

_._

_._

_._

_So this whole chapter was about Tadashi, it wasn't long but as i said before, I have test's coming up and i do need to study, but i'm not going to study every second of the day, i try and practice and write everyday, even if i just get in a paragraph into my chapter._

_I wont be writing or on Fan fiction for a little awhile, i know what i'm going to do inside this fan fiction, but i need time to think how it will happen, and where, etc., so if you want to contact me, the link to my Tumblr is on my profile :)_

_The reviews you guys have left me so far are super sweet, it really makes my day seeing such nice things, it makes me feel like i can actually write stuff that's not complete crap xD Thank you~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings- Language?_

Hiro-

Before he was even fully awake and aware of what was happening, his ears were able to take in the sounds that suddenly blew through the dark room. Rough whooshes of what sounded to be rain blew out of nowhere from the two corners in the back of the tiny room.

Normally, when someone was to hear these sounds, and inside of a room they would immediately find the cause and fix it, but Hiro lie half awake until a freezing cold liquid was soaked up into his thin clothing's and pinched at his skin.

Jolting awake, he quickly scrambled to his feet to get away from the cold liquid but swayed around to the point he had to hold onto his knee's for balance.

"_ugh..._where those bright lights there before..is this _water_?"

With the light he was able to now see his surroundings in the room he woke up in. Scanning the room he quietly whispered to himself the things he could remember before he woke up and the differences in the room after he woke up. The first large thing he could note that was different was the icy waterfall that spilled out of the only door he could see in the room, and the newly placed lights that gave him some visibility, but not as much as he wanted.

Taking in a cold breath, he stood waiting to see if the water coming out of the slots in the door would start to spit out, informing him the water was close to stopping, but that time never came. The water still came out at full speed spilling on the floor, now reaching(and numbing) the boy's ankles.

Within minutes the water was swallowing more of his legs, and he was running out of options and ideas with the water rising. The water was so cold it made the metal walls shine and every time he exhaled his breath was visible to his eyes and anyone else's that could be watching.

With how cold the water was he was surprised his legs were still strong enough to keep up, so with this advantage he started to slowly move to the back of the room where a large triangular light stuck into the corner of the room. The light wasn't large enough to have him climb and sit or stand on it, but he was able to lift his right foot and place it on the light, push a hand on each side on the corner of the wall digging his fingers into the bolts, and lift his small body onto the light.

One leg on the light while the other was roughly held into the air as his fingers dug into the bolts of the wall, he was able to keep his body out of the rising water for a bit, but the water would soon cover the lights and he would only have the lights that were on the ceiling, but those were so dimmed they were no help in this situation. Sliding his arms up the sides of the wall, he stretched high enough to have his fingers brush against the ceiling and feel around as far as he could with only being in the small corner.

_What the hell is this man trying to accomplish with me and my brother?_

Grunting in response to his own thoughts, he started once again to speak out loud to fill the silence he was not use to.

"There has to be something on this ceiling, but standing on this light in a corner...i cant get far.."

Pushing his body forward a little more, he had to also stretch upwards so he could push more force on the ceiling with his hands, if he didn't there was a chance he would slip and fall into the water that was around 5 feet deep.

_Is he testing to see how long we can keep sane? Or healthy? Or is it to get out of the floor's and not die in the short 'games'? _

With the water now able to touch the lights, it would splash some on the top of the light were one of Hiro's bare feet stood, if he made one wrong move he could slip into the water, either way he was going to be swallowed by the water if he didn't find something on the ceiling that could help, or if there even _was_ something on the ceiling that could _help._

Thoughts of freezing to death or drowning in water made him tense up even more then he already was. He already had Tadashi's safety always in his thoughts, now fear of this kind of death came to his mind, his own health came to question several times, especially with coughing up blood more than once not longer than an hour ago, he knew something was wrong with him that could have him dying on one of the floors. He could be dying right now and he couldn't do anything but worry about his older brother more than himself.

Sighing, he continued to feel around farther down the ceiling until he could not stretch any more than he could, with his feet once again in the water with it rising, his legs were nub and a pain kept shooting up his chest when the water was again able to touch his skin, he was in no condition to even try any farther but with giving up not in the Hamada dictionary, he still, even in pain, decided to feel around the lights on the ceiling for the last time.

His cold fingers tapped at the light and around the corners of the ceilings lights before digging his nails into the bolts that held it up. Just then, his eyes brightened up at the thought of his little pocket knife, and as he remembered it had more tools then just a knife on it.

"If...if i can just keep my balance and get it out of my pocket i..i could unscrew the box light and th-there should be a hole where the wires were pulled threw.." Humming at his plan he had so far, he took each step slow and steady. Pushing his hands back towards the part of the ceiling in the corner above him, it was like his hands were crawling on the ceiling but towards him, if his foot slipped or he let his hands off the ceiling he would surely fall.

Right hand on the ceiling and left in the air like his other leg, he reached down with his left hand to his wet pocket, pulling out the little pocket knife he placed there not long before. His hands were cold and shaking which made him grip the tool tighter, making the red in his knuckles wash away and allow them to blend in more with the rest of his paling skin from the cold.

He had to push the tiny screw driver out of the multi purpose pocket knife with his thumb as the rest of his fingers gripped onto the body it all. He had to admit it was a bit of a trouble but having done it before he was only pinched hard enough to break a little skin, but no blood was drawn.

Stretching his arm towards the box shaped light screwed to the ceiling, he had to move his foot to the edge of the already tiny light he stood on and pushed his right hand hard on the ceiling to help keep him from falling since he was practically leaning forward to have his hole body above the rising water.

"Almost...th-there"

Groaning in impatience and pain, instead of taking his time he jabbed the screwdriver into the first two that were on his side, and once he was able to have them loose enough to pull out with weight, he took his chances and with one hand already gripping onto the top of the box shaped light were the screws held it it, he dug his fingers into the crack and shot his other hand up, now having both hands gripping into the light on the ceiling trying to pull it of with still two screws on the other side, which he could not reach.

"Now...if i can just pull his off enough to see if there are wires or a hole, withou-..." His breath hitched at the vibration and crack that moved below his now two feet. Looking down to his feet in the water, he noticed that he unknowingly placed his other leg down and set his foot onto the light, putting more pressure onto the tiny triangular light screwed into the corner of the room he was in.

Standing completely still with his heart beating against his cold, heavy feeling chest, he took a few seconds to think of the new situation he was in with the cold rising water. His arms were both stretched out holding onto a boxed light on the ceiling, while both his feet were at the edge of a light now almost completely underwater and about to break off. He was practically stretched forward in a corner of a room with water flooding the room.

If he were to grip tightly onto the box more, and let his feet off the box allowing him to hand from the light and have it brake off from weight, he would receive either wires or hopefully a hole, but he was holding onto the light, so if it fell off he would fall too. His second option was to just wait until the water rose high enough for him to swim under the light and unscrew the other side he couldn't reach, having the light fall off and he could have an easier access, but he would freeze in the water by the time it was high enough to do that. He was going to fall or freeze in the water either way.

"Oh Mister Hiro Hamada~" A voice chimed across the room in a hidden speaker just a second before the light under his feet broke off, making his body fill with enough shock to let go of the light and fall forward into the cold water.

.

.

.

.

_Oh my goodness hello so here is the sloppy update and here is the author talking _

_So this year is starting out really bad to me, my grades are dropping, i haven't slept or ate well, test's keep coming and my teachers wont leave me alone to the point i'm staying up doing work then writing when i can so if i don't update every several days its b/c of school and personal stuff , but i should stop complaining on my fanfic, i'm most likely getting on the readers nerves. xD _

_ehem sorry...anyways...it was really hard to write this, most likely because i had a hard time explaining the way hiro was standing on the tiny traingular light screwed like in the middle of the corner in the wall , and had his hands on the ceiling to stretch forward blah blah but i really hope u can kind picture what was happening, im so sorry i tried to explain it the best i could. _

_thank you to the few's who have left reviews so far, reading them really makes my day thank you for the follows and favourites also, im so happy to even have one person like my sloppy writing! xD_

_as always, see you in the next chapter, ill try and make it more interesting and ill try and do better_


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of falling so quickly towards water was worse then Hiro imagined. He was use to jumping in a pool or falling forward if he tripped, but having his body already put in a room with such a low temperature and having half of his legs already in the water was more like a hell buried in an ice burg.

Water gulped up all of his body in seconds as he was sucked further towards the bottom. He barely had any time to hold in some air, unfortunately, instead of any air his nose and mouth was filled with cold water.

Flailing his arms out and kicking under water, he tried desperately to find the top of the water where air was, and where the man's voice awaited to see if he could swim back up. It took him a few seconds to figure out which way was up and which was down, but he allowed his mind to pause in its panic mode, and focus on pulling his body towards the faint light instead of the inky abyss farther down.

The cold water pinching at his skin made it difficult to swim, especially when he had no air to hold but he was able to move upwards quickly pushing his body through the liquid until he sprung half of his body into air, and slightly bumping his head on the ceiling.

Just as his lungs had access to air, he started throwing a coughing fit choking on the water from his nose and throat. After a hole 60 seconds of choking on water and coughing, he was soon finally able to breath, but it came with a burning dry throat and tight pains in his chest from coughing up so much water.

"Oh Hiro Hamada, giving up yet?"

Listening to the voice, he easily recognized it as the same man who had just spoke before he fell into the water, and locked him and his brother in a tower then took seeing them in pain, confusion and fear as entertainment. Growling at the man's pleasure filled voice, he turned his body in the water to face the direction where the mic, and/or camera was placed; to his near right at the top corner of the room where water has not yet touched.

"_N-no, _I am n-ot" His stuttering from the cold did not help the situation, slowly cursing under his breath he started taking slow heavy breaths to try and calm his chattering teeth.

"Oh? Such a naughty word, wouldn't want Tadashi hearing these kind of things, would we?"

"y-you shut your damn mouth, and k-keep my brother out of this"

A long, flat chuckle moved across the room from the man in the mic before he continued the conversation with the boy in the water.

"Hiro Hamada, how would it feel to have your brother die because of you..?"

A pang of fear and guilt moved across Hiro's body as he kept trying to kick his legs and move his arms to keep him from going under again, gulping, he took in a breath to keep him from stuttering as he spoke,

"What do you mean?"

"...Hiro i can easily _peel _your brothers skin to shreds until he _begs _for death, or even make him fall into a floor of needles? Oh how about control_ you_ to kill your own brother slowly? Or throw him into a room full of water like you...but he's not ill as little you, so he could last long-"

"Your not doing anything to my brother, he did nothing-"

"And so did you Hiro Hamada, but i want to see the Hamada brothers confused or in fear for once, i want to make you and your brother..._tick and twist" _

Silence grew through the room after the man's words hit through Hiro's ears, he wasn't even sure what he meant by '_tick and twist' _but he knew it didn't mean any good. Taking a little time to figure out what to say next, he clenched his jaw and eyes closed just for a few seconds before relaxing his muscles enough to talk to the man without showing emotion, any emotion can muse this man or show him something his words missed out on, so he had to be careful with what he was going to say next.

"I don't want you putting all of this 'game' on my brother, if you let him easily flow through his side of the tower to the last floor, you can torture, control and _kill_ me as or when you want as long as you or I, do not hurt him."

Again, the man did not speak after his words or Hiro's, thus making the boy grow with hidden fear of him declining his deal and hurting Tadashi. He kept a straight face, making sure he did not show any of the fear and anxiety growing in him even though he felt like he was going to explode in pain and tears begging him in the water, instead he stared dead on into the corner where the camera could be; beside the mic.

Just then a skin crawling sigh erupted from the mic, making Hiro's shoulders tense up before waiting for the man to speak after his sigh that gave him a hint he was going to say something, and then he did.

"but what if I told you that was already my plan..?"

Confused and now gawking at the mic without intending to, he stuttered not in cold, but he was stuttering from being to _anxious, _

"Wh-what do you _mean?"_

_your showing emotion, he can see through your voice_

"You see, putting you in pain and in near death situations allow's _me_ to show your brother through footage, it really messes him up, seeing his poor baby brother in trouble, and him not able to help, destroys him more than _any _physical situation, like this right now? ill only show him _you_ from the time of waking up to you falling into the water, fill his heads with the thought of you already drowning in the freezing water"

"D-don't you dare."

The man laughed once more before dying down, as his voice became more menacing and filled with a threatning tone, making the boys head spin with thoughts of just giving up,

"What makes little Hiro think he is in charge? I can easily drown you here and now leave you to try swim until your legs give out from the cold and you sink and choke on water until your chest bursts, but...that would just cut short of the fun, you have many more floors to deal with so killing you here would end the entertainment and i would be _bored, _but i cant just let you free from this room can I?"

The man rambled on so fast that it took Hiro a few seconds to catch up with his last words that now flowed through his head, allowing him to get a better picture on what he was saying; he was going to let him live _for now_, but he had to find the way to get out.

Looking around the room to see if there was anything newly placed or if he could see if the camera was somewhere else, but he only saw darkness eat away at what wasn't under water yet, the only light was the tiny boxed light around a inch from touching his head beside him, the water was rising quickly and if he didn't find a way out soon of the small room he would surely freeze, drown, or both.

"Hiro do you know what _a drain plug _is, hm?"

.

.

.

_Alright i think ill just put this here, i already lost and had to re-type several stuff since my wifi is cray with the weather, so if i didn't save the new stuff i wrote before i lost connection, the page would reload and had to type it all over *sigh* sorry if it was short._

_Ill get to Tadashi in the next chapter, so if you where wondering about him :0 _

_thank you for leaving reviews and to the readers, the ones who follow or favorite, your all amazing _

_my writing isn't the greatest, nor will my writing ever be popular, i'm just happy to write it and have some amazing people read it :)_

_See you in the next chapter, maybe _

_(/*^*)/ _


End file.
